Não é amor exatamente mas chega bem perto de ser
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Romana nunca se importou muito com a Terra, mas para a sua surpresa veio a gostar bastante de um de seus habitantes / Romana/Duggan e Romana/Four


Minha primeira fic ,agradeceria muito reviews mas se lembre que eu sou só uma iniciante.

Aviso : Spoilers com relação ao episódio The city of death da série clássica (onde essa fic está situada) e da 16° e 17° Temporada em geral.

* * *

Paris, 1979

Romanadvoratrelundar, ou Romana como agora já tinha se acostumado a ser chamada ,nunca se importou muito com a Terra, não que tivesse nada contra o planeta, por vezes até achava alguns de seus aspectos interessantes ,mas nunca conseguiu entender a tamanha afeição que o Doutor tinha para com aquele pequeno planetinha azul esquecido e insignificante .Como já disse anteriormente ,Romana nunca se importou muito com a Terra, mas para a sua surpresa veio a gostar bastante de um de seus habitantes.

Ela e o Doutor estavam rumo a Tardis novamente, do jeito que ela as vezes secretamente pensava que poderia passar o restante de suas doze vidas restantes ,embora soubesse que isso dificilmente fosse acontecer. Apenas a poucos minutos atrás ela e o Doutor tinham descido a Torre Eiffel e acenado para Duggan ,mas não estava pensando nisso,e nem nos eventos dos últimos dois dias e principalmente das duas ultimas noites ,tinha que admitir que Paris realmente era muito bonita, e isso fez com que por aqueles momentos ignorasse tais eventos e se concentrasse na paisagem ,mas logo reparou que o Doutor estava em silêncio.

- Por que está tão calado ? Não é do seu feitio não falar sobre as conquistas da humanidade, seus talentos e excepcionalidade inata dentre todas as outras espécies do universo. – disse Romana em um tom observador ,após abrindo um sorriso, normalmente quando sorria, principalmente após a sua regeneração o Doutor quase que automaticamente sorria também, adorava isso, mas para seu desgosto isso não foi o que aconteceu.

- Você quase deixou a vida na Terra acabar por causa de uma única pessoa – ele disse seriamente, fazendo o sorriso dela murchar.

- Na Hora fez sentido – ela disse sem conseguir formular uma resposta melhor.

- Que sentido ?

Para isso não tinha resposta, pelo menos não uma que quisesse dividir com o Doutor.

...

Ela, o Doutor e Duggan tinham acabado de voltar da Terra pré-histórica para Paris de 1979, os três tinham acabado de salvar toda a criação da vida na Terra , como o próprio Doutor disse "O soco mais importante da história" ,e até para os padrões dele que já estava acostumado a salvar planetas e pessoas como lugar-comum era impressionante,isso é claro por cinco minutos para o Doutor, tinham aterrissado a TARDIS ao lado do café que tinham virado clientes nos últimos dois dias, o Doutor tentou novamente iniciar uma conversa com Romana a respeito de arte terrestre, e falhou miseravelmente já que o interesse da Timelady em tais assuntos se extinguiu logo após ter descoberto a resolução do caso das Mona Lisas, para a sorte dele um parisiense que estava no café ouviu parte da conversa e logo se engajou na conversa, e acabaram por motivos que nem Romana nem Duggan prestaram muita atenção resolvido sair, e conseqüentemente deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Para onde seu amigo foi ?

- Não sei, algo sobre uma cidade subterrânea ,Trions e Michelangelo, nada que realmente valesse a pena adiar o jantar.

- E se ele for naquela cabine sem você.

- Ele não me deixaria para trás- ela disse com segurança ,e estava certa quanto a isso, das muitas pessoas que o Doutor deixara para trás nas suas viagens ela certamente não seria uma delas, e ela sabia disso.

O comentário fez com que Duggan se sentisse um tanto estúpido e ainda mais fascinado pela mulher vestida de colegial na sua frente ,pelo que podia notar ela tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, pelo menos nele. A verdade é que estava um tanto inseguro com relação a situação ,era quase certo que nada naquele sentido aconteceria afinal haviam passado a noite anterior sozinhos bebendo vinho e a conversa nunca foi além de Mona Lisas ,Jagaroth e diversas analises psicológicas de seu comportamento ,mas a poucas horas antes a alien a sua frente estava disposta a deixar a raça humana deixar de existir por que ela não queria que ele morresse ,portanto não sabia muito o que pensar da situação.

- Então ,salvar mundos é algo que você e o Doutor fazem com freqüência ? - disse Duggan se arrependendo logo em seguida ,soava como uma daquelas cantadas baratas como "Você vem sempre aqui ?", o que dado as circunstâncias da mulher em questão ser de outro planeta teria sido uma pergunta bem mais interessante.

- Mais ou menos uma vez por semana.

Ele riu, ela não entendeu muito bem o por que dessa reação mas por algum motivo gostou dela e acabou rindo também para não desencorajá-lo.

- Vai ficar em Paris muito tempo ? – ela disse enquanto enchia as taças de ambos com vinho tinto novamente e depois tomando um gole.

-Não, amanhã de tarde devo pegar um trem de volta para Londres ,e você ?

- Provavelmente também vou embora amanhã.

-Para onde ?

-Ainda não sei, talvez século 57 ,ou Roma antiga quem sabe.

-A vida de vocês é sempre assim não é? Ameaças planetárias e viagens no tempo?

-Sim, mas vale a pena.

-Já pensou em parar em algum lugar e ficar de vez ?

-Sim, mas duvido muito que o faça, pelo menos por enquanto.

Depois disso ficaram um tempo sem conversar ,bebendo vinho e vendo o movimento da calçada, parece banal, mas realmente tinha algo especial com relação a aquele lugar que dava uma certa graça a coisas aleatórias como aquelas.

-Acho que esqueci de dizer.-disse Duggan quebrando o silêncio, já um tanto inebriado pelo vinho.

- O que ?

-Obrigada ,por ter impedido o conde de me matar.

-Não agradeça, na verdade foi bem tolo.

-Então por que você fez?

-Não sei, tem algo em você que eu gosto.

Ele dificilmente poderia ser considerado excepcional ,era bonito mas não do tipo que chama atenção ,não era lá muito inteligente ,pelo menos não quando comparado a ela ,mas tinha um certo charme ,tinham passado por muitas experiências juntos nos últimos dias ,esse tipo de coisa gera uma conexão entre duas pessoas ,e ia atrás do que ele achava certo, de uma forma um tanto mais física e atrapalhada do que ela considerava apropriado ,mas a intenção era a mesma, gostava disso em homens.

Se nem precisava reunir coragem para enfrentar um alien, certamente arranjaria coragem para beijar uma ,ficou dizendo isso para si mesmo, mas nem precisou, antes que tomasse qualquer atitude ela o beijou.

Era Paris,ambos eram relativamente jovens para o padrão de seus planetas ,tinham salvado o mundo ,se achavam atraentes, e apesar de espécies diferentes tanto humanos quanto Gallifreyans eram suscetíveis ao álcool .Ela o levou para o seu quarto na Tardis, após certificasse que a porta estava trancada ,o beijou novamente e tirou sua gravata enquanto isso ,ambos sabiam o que iria acontecer, ela sabia dês do momento que decidira ficar no Café ,e como ambos já sabiam ao se deitarem na cama da Timelady ,aconteceu.

Após podia sentir os dois corações da mulher acima dele batendo acelerados, por alguns momentos nenhum dos dois realmente soube o que dizer, apesar da idade ambos eram terrivelmente inarticulados com relação a esse tipo de coisa ele com seus trinta e poucos e ela com seus cento e quarenta e poucos, principalmente ela ,o povo de Gallifrey era avançado de muitas maneiras ,mas interação social e principalmente interação romântica não era uma delas.

-Você poderia vir com a gente ,na Tardis sabe.

-Não, não é pra mim.

E realmente não era, ambos sabiam disso. Não duraria, era apenas aquela noite, ela sabia disso muito bem e após ponderar por alguns momentos percebeu que não se importava.

-Eu estou realmente feliz da espécie não ter sido extinta. - ela disse subitamente levantando o rosto sorrindo.

-Eu também- disse ele beijando fazendo com que os três corações presentes na Tardis naquele momento voltassem a se acelerar.

Acordaram juntos umas cinco horas da manhã, ela colocou novamente sua roupa de colegial e voltaram para o Café que por algum motivo já estava aberto, pouco tempo depois o Doutor chegou falou algo sobre túneis e macacos idiotas,e os chamou para ir novamente a Torre Eiffel. O Doutor não perguntou nada sobre como ela passara a noite e ela também não viu o por que de dizer coisa alguma.

...

Aqueles segundos de conversa com o Doutor pareceram durar séculos em sua mente, e não no sentido de uma disfunção temporal, embora isso pudesse acontecer, mas felizmente não era o caso.

-Acho que estou sendo uma má influência para você Romana. - disse ele inesperadamente descontraído.

-Duvido que "acho" seja o verbo apropriado.

O Doutor riu, ele para os padrões de Gallifrey realmente era uma má influência para ela, e ela o amava por isso.

-Suponho que tudo bem já que as coisas terminaram bem.

-Isso é Shakespeare ,não é ?

-Sim,não sabia que já tinha lido Shakespeare ,nós podemos ir conhecê-lo se você quiser.

- Não, quem sabe outro dia ,acho que gostaria de ir para outro planeta se você não se importar.

- O que você quiser.

- Obrigada.

Nos anos que vieram quando pensava em Duggan e nos eventos daqueles dias em Paris ,o que acontecia com uma razoável freqüência ,concluiu que fora melhor assim, Duggan certamente sairia quebrando coisas e socando pessoas na primeira adversidade que certamente encontrariam em suas viagens a bordo da Tardis ,tão típico dos humanos ,e naquele dia em Paris rumo a Tardis o Doutor segurou sua mão e sorriu para ela, ela sabia que tudo estava bem.

FIM


End file.
